Bad Things
by StarshineGoomba
Summary: Bayley deals with her TakeOver loss in a way that is very unexpected of her. How will she deal with it? Once a decision is made, what does the future hold? And what exactly did Sasha do that Charlotte is holding over her? Rated "Teen" for mentions of sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. I am here with another one-shot. I do apologize for my lack of updates lately. I sprained my ankle, and couldn't sit at my computer long enough to type anything up. I promise that I will be back into the swing of things very soon! I came up with the idea for this after watching NXT TakeOver: Fatal Fourway Thursday night, then listening to the song "Bad Things" by Meiko later that night. After seeing Bayley's reaction to her match, followed by Sami's reaction to his, I was inspired.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. It is not meant for profit, nor do I actually believe any of this happened. This plot if of my own creation. This is just meant for fun!**

* * *

It wasn't something she would normally do. It was like something had come over her. She had put everything thing into that match, but she fell just short. She was more focused and determined than she ever had been before in her career. In the end, the champion retained, and Bayley lost her first shot at the NXT Women's Title.

He had lost his match, as well. Coming just as close as Bayley had. The NXT Championship was right there in his grasp. So close that he could taste it, in fact. He had come so close, but the current champion did what he had to do to hold onto his title. No one could blame him, though. Not even Sami.

Still, they were both disappointed in themselves for losing. Not even Charlotte's hug could soothe Bayley's tears after their hard fought match. Respect wasn't enough for this up and coming Diva. She wanted recognition. She knew that she could get it, if she could have only won the title.

The show had been over for a while. Some of the performers, and even some of the crew had already left. She had cried all of the tears that she was going to cry before leaving the locker room, but her heart was still heavy with the disappointment in herself. She walked out of the locker room and started making her way down the hall. That was when she saw him. Sami Zayn was a man that Bayley had looked up to ever since they had both come to the WWE. She knew that he had just lost his big match, as well. When she caught the look on his face, she could see that he was feeling the same way that she was. So she did the first thing that came to mind.

It started out as a hug. Which was expected of Bayley. What happened next was something no one expected. The hug lingered a bit longer than it should have. As she started to pull away from the hug, she brought a hand to the back of his head, pulling him for a kiss. The following moments in time were a blur to Bayley. When it was over, she knew what had happened, but she hadn't expect it out of herself. As she walked out of the dressing room, adjusting her clothing, she came to face to face with her opponent from earlier in the evening.

"Do you feel better?" The Women's Champion chuckled.

Bayley looked up, her eyes wide, "Charlotte?"

"It's OK, kiddo," the older woman smiled.

"I don't know what came over me," Bayley blushed.

"Sometimes you just need it," Charlotte nodded. "I'm sure he gets that." She looked over Bayley's shoulder, "right Sami?"

Bayley froze, slowly turning around. "H-hey Sami," the young Diva stuttered.

Charlotte placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "I believe that was a new experience for her."

"Yeah, I um..." Bayley stuttered once more. "I mean, I have done that. Just, you know, never..."

"Outside of a relationship?" Charlotte guessed.

Bayley looked down as Sami scratched the back of his neck. "If it makes you feel better, I don't make a habit out of things like that."

Bayley slowly looked up, biting her lip. "It's not that I don't... I mean..."

Sami then leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Bayley's lips. "It's alright, sweetheart. We can talk more about it later." He adjusted his hat before continuing to parking.

"He doesn't think any differently of you, Bayley," Charlotte assured the younger girl, turning her back around for a hug.

"You think so?" Bayley buried her face in Charlotte's shoulder.

"I know so," Charlotte stated with confidence. "Good girls do bad things sometimes, but you can get by with it. What happened was human. There was nothing wrong with it."

Bayley slowly looked up, "so it doesn't make me a slut?"

Charlotte shook her head, "far from it, hon. You fought the hardest battle of your career to date, and you lost. You lost damn good, but you still lost. You did exactly what you needed to do to feel better. We know what happened in Sami's match. He needed that just as badly as you did."

Bayley nodded, taking a deep breath. "I just want to go home."

"You good to drive?" Charlotte looked to the younger diva with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Bayley smiled a little. "See you at the next house show."

…

When Bayley returned to work a few days later, she expected all eyes to be on her, but that wasn't the case. Everything was going as normal. So not only did Charlotte not gossip, but Sami didn't brag. This did surprise Bayley at first, but she shook it off, making her way to the locker room area. She went into the Divas locker room, changing into her ring gear. Some of the other NXT Divas were in the room with her, but none of them seemed to be whispering to each other, while stealing glances at her. She shook it off as she made her way out of the locker room, looking for somewhere to hang out for the night.

"Get a hold of yourself, Bayley," the young Diva spoke to herself. "You are 25 years-old. This isn't high school anymore. You have nothing to worry about..."

"Worried about gossip?" A male voice approached her form behind.

Bayley gasped softly, quickly spinning around. Once she saw who had come up to her, she let out a sigh of relief, smiling awkwardly. "Oh... hey Sami."

Sami brought a hand to Bayley's cheek, leaning in to kiss her forehead. Thankfully, they were alone. He lead her over to a crate, sitting down with her. "Want to tell me about it?"

Bayley bit her lip, going over the bad memories in her mind. "I was about sixteen at the time. He was my first boyfriend. He was all sweet and caring, but it was all an act."

Sami closed his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip. He had a feeling that he knew exactly where this story was going. He moved a little closer to Bayley, bringing an arm around her shoulders to show her that he was listening intently.

Bayley blushed a bit, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, I eventually gave myself to him. I thought that I was special, but when I went to school the next day, everyone knew. Everyone was saying all sorts of mean things about me. It was horrible."

Sami nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Well, I can assure you that I'm not like that. I haven't told anyone, nor do I intend to."

Bayley smiled, "I guess we should talk about..."

"I know that you've never been with someone outside of a relationship, but we don't have to make anything of this," Sami assured her.

"So um... if we just keep things the way that they are, that's OK?" Bayley bit her lip. "Because um... I like you and all, but..."

Sami chuckled, nodding. "I don't really see romance in our future, either. I will always be there for you, though."

…

Later on in the night, Bayley was celebrating a win in the ring. As expected, her celebrating was cut off by her arch nemesis, Sasha Banks.

After getting a few good hits in on Bayley, Sasha grabbed a microphone. "Who's going to save widdle Bayley tonight? Emma isn't here, and Paige doesn't have time to care about you anymore." Sasha continued attacking Bayley until "Worlds Apart" began to play. Sasha slowed her attack with a puzzled look on her face as Sami Zayn began making his way to the ring with a microphone.

"That's enough, Sasha!" Sami shouted into the microphone. "What do you think that you are proving by constantly attacking and belittling Bayley?" He helped Bayley out of the ring, keeping an arm around her. "You don't look any cooler by doing it, and it definitely doesn't show that you're better than her." He continued walking backstage with Bayley, an annoyed look on his face.

Sasha smirked, shaking her head as she watched them leave. She had a new thing against Bayley, and she intended on using it.

* * *

**There's my first Bayley story. I hope that everyone liked it! Please R&amp;R! If I feel like it went over well enough, I may write some more. Also, please hop on over to my profile and check out my poll. There are a couple of new options. So if you haven't already voted on it, please do. Feedback really helps. It goes a long way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So in an unexpected turn, I have decided to terminate "My Head-On Collision With Life". For some reason, I just can't finish it. I have a good idea of where I want to go with it, but it's just not coming to life. So instead of further trying to make something happen that really just isn't, I am moving on to other works.**

**Since it has been a while since the first chapter, I will refresh your memories. Back in September, after NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, Bayley and Sami Zayn hooked up in a dressing room. Charlotte happened to be there when the walked out, and promised to keep their secret. Fast forward to the next regular show taping, Bayley and Sami decide to just be friends. However, I hinted that it may turn into more when Sami came out and defended Bayley to Sasha Banks. This will be picking up shortly after that. **

**I also noticed that I stated that Bayley had won her post Fatal 4-Way match, but that isn't what had happened in real life. For the rest of the story, I am planning on keeping things closer to the actual events. I will be introducing some new characters in this chapter, so enjoy that! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Going into the next taping, Charlotte had enough of what Sasha Banks had been doing. She had began regretting her time as one of the BFFs, and she was now seeing how horrible of a person Sasha really was. She had remembered some of the things that Sasha had told her as a friend, but now that they weren't, she could easily use certain things against the other woman. As champion, she was allowed time for a promo during the show. She just didn't let the writers in on what she would be saying.

Just before the main event, "Recognition" began to play as Charlotte made her way onto the entrance ramp and down to the ring. In the back, Bayley, along with Becky Lynch and Leva Bates, who had made her debut as "Blue Pants" that night, watched so that Sasha couldn't come down to the ring and disrupt what Charlotte was about to say. The music cut as Charlotte was handed a microphone and stood in the center of the ring.

"Look who's still champ," Charlotte chuckled. "Not that Bayley hasn't given me a run for my money. Over the past couple of weeks, she has really earned my respect. On the other side of things, there is someone else has lost all of my respect recently." She paused, shaking her head. "We used to be friends, Sasha. I thought that you were the type of person that I wanted to be in this business. Then I got to know you better. I began to see the person that you truly are." Charlotte began to shake her head, pacing a bit before bringing the microphone back up. "You've got three chances to straighten your act up, Sasha. Then I'm telling the world your secret." She then glared toward the Tron as she dropped the microphone and her music began to play once more as she exited the ring.

Once Charlotte was backstage, Bayley, Becky, and Leva walked up to her with Sami Zayn and Finn Balor close behind them.

"So do you actually have something on her?" Bayley bounced a little, causing Sami to place his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Or are you just blowing smoke up her-" Leva blinked as her question was cut off by a figure pushing past her, nearly knocking her over.

The rest of the group watched on in surprise as none other than Sasha Banks appeared in front of Charlotte, dropping to her knees and bringing her hands together near her face, pleading with the other woman. "Please! Please, don't say anything. You know that she'll kill me."

Charlotte just sighed, shaking her head. "You should have thought of that before you even did it." She scoffed, walking past Sasha and between her friends as she made her way to the locker room to change.

Bayley and Leva blinked before looking to each other and turning to head in the direction that Charlotte had just went into, Sami and Finn right behind them, Finn taking Leva's hand. The friends didn't notice that Becky hadn't followed them. Instead, she looked at Finn and Leva's joined hands, frowning as she turned to help Sasha up.

…

The next week, everyone was sitting in the catering area while they waited for the show to begin. They didn't care about Sasha's inconspicuous absence, because no one wanted to see her. However, what they didn't notice that Becky wasn't with them, either. The group of friends were chatting happily, feeling that they had Sasha beat after her little display after the last taping. Bayley was happy to be getting a shot at the girl who had been tormenting her.

Leva had joined them again, despite not actually being booked that night, and sat with her new boyfriend as she looked across the table at Bayley and Sami. She pointed to them, making sure that everyone in the group noticed that Sami had his arm around Bayley, and that they were sitting awful close. "So are we still going with there is nothing going on here?"

Finn quickly nudged his girlfriend in the side, "that's not our business, lass."

"Look at them, though," Leva laughed, motioning to their friends once more. "It's there."

"I was just thinking the same thing, myself," Kevin Owens walked up, sitting down on the other side of Sami. "So what is it, buddy?"

Sami blushed as he looked over to Bayley, who had her head hung. "We're just letting things happen."

"If the feelings are happening, that's because they are supposed to," Bayley slowly looked up.

Sami blinked as he caught his breath, "wait… are you saying..."

Charlotte laughed, shaking her head. "It's sort of obvious that the feelings have been there all along."

…

That night, Bayley fell short in her match. She tried her hardest, but in the end Sasha had gotten the best of her. Bayley tapped out to the Bank Statement, but Sasha didn't have enough after that. After releasing the hold, Sasha went on to attack Bayley. That is when Becky was seen for the first time all night, she ran down the ramp, causing Sasha to scurry away. That is when things started to change. Becky helped Bayley up, then as they watched Sasha make her way up, Becky attacked Bayley from behind. Proud of herself, Becky then left the ring, joining Sasha, proclaiming a new alliance. Bayley slowly made her way to her feet once more, leaning against the ropes as she tried to put the pieces together in her mind.

As the new friends backed up the ramp, they notice that Bayley's demeanor had changed from confused to smug. Sasha raised an eyebrow. "You just lose, what are you so happy about?"

Bayley smirked as she pointed up to the Tron. Sasha's music was still playing, but the screen was not showing her video. Instead, there was a graphic that simply said "Strike One".

Sasha quickly shook her head. "No, no! She doesn't mean it. She can't."

Bayley just shrugged, "I guess we'll find out." She watched as the other girls left behind the curtain before getting out of the ring, knowing that she would be having to face Sami after showering off.

* * *

**So yes, as we see I have added in Leva Bates aka Blue Pants, as well as Finn Balor and Kevin Owens. I know that I am using ring names in this, but it just feels weird referring to Leva as "Blue Pants". Now to recap, Charlotte has decided that she has had enough of Sasha's antics, and has threatened to reveal one of the secrets that she had learned while they were friends. The only hint that we have is that a female will be very upset if the secret comes out. In this chapter, we have also experienced Sasha's first strike, which is when Becky turned on Bayley and sided with Sasha. As revealed in this, it may have been because she is jealous of Finn and Leva. So that is chapter two of my Bayley Zayn adventure. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back! Earlier this year, I made an appearance to update my other story, but I am hopefully back in full swing this time. Thank you so much for bearing with me during my health issues and my big move.**

**Refresher: The story began as a one-shot that took place after NXT Takeover: Fatal 4-Way (9/11/14). A bit of consoling between Bayley and Sami Zayn turned into a hookup. Bayley was massively paranoid that everyone would start talking about her, but it didn't happen, and they decided to be friends. Chapter two takes place two weeks later and it seemed as though feelings were starting to appear between our adorable duo as Sasha Banks continued to torment the "Doctor of Hugonomics". In retaliation, Charlotte told Sasha that she had three strikes, then she would be exposing a secret of Sasha's. First strike occurred when Becky betrayed Bayley and aligned herself with Sasha.**

**We're picking back up with the night that Sasha and Becky injured Bayley (11/27/14) and going into NXT Takeover: [R]Evolution (12/11/14).**

* * *

With the next Network special just two weeks away, everything was building up, and tensions were high. Some people were willing to go to further lengths to show that they were to be taken seriously. As to be expected, so were willing to go too far. Going into the filming for the Thanksgiving episode, Charlotte wasn't going to be there to back Bayley up, but the young brunette didn't care. She went out to make her stand. She stood in the middle of the ring and declared that she was not afraid of bullies like Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch. In fact, she looked at them as cowards. Unfortunately, it was that exact word that tipped the other women over the edge.

It happened very quickly. As Bayley exchanged words with Sasha, who was outside the ring, Becky came from behind and took out Bayley's knee. As the California native writhed in pain the sound of female laughter could be heard over the PA system. It didn't take long to realize that it was Charlotte's laugh followed by her saying "strike two" along with a graphic stating the same thing.

Sasha's jaw dropped as Becky slowly stepped away from Bayley. Sasha turned to her cohort, screaming at the redhead. "You said that we'd get away with this! You said that they'd blame you! I can't afford another strike."

Bayley just chuckled, shaking her head. "You can't get away from this, bitch. We knew that you'd pull something tonight. We were ready!" She grinned as Sasha and Becky retreated up the ramp and she was helped out of the ring by the medical staff.

It was almost _too_ easy.

...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bayley pouted after Sami opened his door soon after getting up to get ready for the next network special two weeks later.

"Well, hello to you too, Bayley," Sami smirked as he stepped aside to let her into his apartment. He knew exactly what she was referring to. He was getting another shot at the NXT Championship, and he decided to make it a "Career vs Title" match. Meaning, if he couldn't beat the current champion, Adrian Neville, this time, Sami was done in NXT. It was a huge risk, and he knew it, but he felt like that was exactly what he needed to give him that little push that he needed to actually get somewhere in WWE.

Bayley pouted, grabbing the collar of Sami's shirt. "But what if the pressure is too much? Have you seriously thought about what might happen if you _don't_ win this one?" Without giving him a chance to respond, Bayley started kissing Sami. Any thoughts were drowned out by their passion. They didn't even notice as they made their way into Sami's bedroom and onto the bed.

Later, they were naked and barely covered by the sheets. Sami pulled Bayley closer with a sigh. "Yeah, that's a good reason."

…

To open the show that night, Kevin Owens made his debut in extremely impressive fashion. It was obvious that he meant business, and he wasn't about to go through the long, drawn out process that other superstars had taken to get to the top. In that moment, no one saw just how far he was willing to go to achieve his goals. Just before the first match, Corey Graves announced his retirement from in ring competition, and took his new place on commentary. During the main event, Bayley kept herself occupied. She couldn't bring herself to watch, because of the stakes.

At the end of the match, Charlotte ran up to Bayley, grabbing her arm. "He won! C'mon!"

Bayley blinked a few times, registering what her friend had just told her. "What… what?"

Charlotte chuckled as she helped Bayley up. "Sami beat Adrian. Your man is the new champ."

Bayley's eyes lit up. "Hey, he's not my man… officially." She started to follow Charlotte to the Gorilla with the rest of their fellow superstars to congratulate Sami. "Not that it matters in this moment." She wasn't thinking as she made her way into the ring, pushing her way through everyone else to give Sami a congratulatory kiss. Charlotte just shook her head as she applauded her friend on his amazing match. Most of the superstars cleared out, leaving Sami behind with Kevin.


End file.
